Never mess with me
by thundertamer kasumi
Summary: "Don't do unto other what you don't what others do unto you".But still Oga tried to have revenge on Hilda by trying to know Hilda's weakness. Unfortunately, he was was too oblivious that he's the one affected by it.
1. Hilda's weakness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.  
**A/N:** This is my first fanfic to be ever posted in fanfiction. Well, It's an OgaxHilda. I wish I could finish this. Please review :D. Hope you enjoy!

"**Never mess with me"  
chapter 1: Hilda's weakness**

* * *

One morning at Oga's house…

"What's this food? Damn it!" Oga Tatsumi shouted early in the morning. "I won't eat that! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Damn fool! It's just a croquette!" Hilda replied with her stoic face. "Didn't you remember that you said that my cooking sucks? EAT IT BIT*H!"

Before she even can make any move. He picked Baby Beel immediately and ran for his life. Now, how he just wished that Hilda didn't retrieve her memory like that. He just can't believe that Baby Beel is her prince charming.

That morning definitely got into his nerves. He'll make her pay for every time that damn woman manipulates him.

When he reached his destination, St. Ishiyama ( they still stay here temporarily because he destroyed their school for the second time when he saved that Hilda). He immediately headed to Ishiyama's special classroom. Slumped in his chair. Sleep. Giving himself a rest for what happened that morning.

After a few minutes, he woke up and called,

"Hey, creepichi." Oga said calling out his best friend Furuichi.

"FUUUUUc*" Furuichi said with a meme-like face. He was very irritated for calling him creepichi so early in the morning. " WHAT IS IT NOW OGA? "

" Do you know what's Hilda's weakness?"

His creepy best friend was dumbfounded by his question. "WHAAATTTT!" he blurted out. "How in the world will I know that? What are you planning? Don't tell me…"

He was about to think some dirty thoughts but he was interrupted by Oga.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. I will have my revenge. For every time she made me look like a stupid person"

. 'But you are an idiot' Furuichi thought.

"Not just that… for making me eat her dangerous croquettes! BWAHAHAHAHA! " Oga laughed evilly like there's no tomorrow.

Furuichi sweat dropped.

"Anyway, why in this green earth do you think I know her weakness? SHE'S DAMN STRONG!" Furuichi asked.

"Well, you're creepy enough that I thought that you're gonna investigate more about that damn woman." Oga replied with a reassurance from Baby Beel. "Dabuh!"

"FYI. I don't. AND I'M NOT A creep! i am a Bishie!" Furuichi shouted at Oga's ears then flipped his silvery white hair.

"Hey, hey, don't shout on the classrom." A voice warned. It sounded like a girl. And when they turned around it was Kunieda. "You two are disturbing everyone."

"Just in time!" Oga grinned and walked toward Kunieda . "Oi, Kunieda!"

"What is it Oga?" she asked.

Oga suddenly grabbed Kunieda's shoulders. She fidgeted and blushed. She don't know what to do.

"Kunieda, tell me, do you –" Oga started. This made Kunieda to blush more.

'What is this? Will he ask if I like him? What do I do? Or maybe he discovered that I'm the same as Kunie Aoi? Will he confess to me?' Those thoughts flooded Kunieda's mind and she stammered.

"—do you know what Hilda's weakness is?" Oga continued, "Well, I know she's a demon but I bet she has some weaknesses…Like rats or cockroaches."

Kunieda was shocked with his question. She just can't believe that those thoughts entered randomly in her mind like that.

"IDIOT!" Then she ran away with a face as red as ripened tomato.

"What's with her?" Oga and Baby Beel wondered. Obviously, Oga is still oblivious with Kunieda's feelings for him.

'I don't know if this is a love comedy or a shounen.' Furuichi told himself then sighed.

"I know!" an idea flashed into Oga's head and grinned, "Is Alain Delon at your house today?"

"I guess so…" Furuichi replied.

"I'll come by your house later."

"If you say so…"

Later that day, when school was finished, they both went to Furuichi's house.

"Alain Delon!" Furuichi called out with a disgusted look in his face.

"What is it? Takayuki? " Alain Delon popped out from nowhere then hugged Furuichi. "Have you realized your feelings for me?"

"As IF!" Furuichi Takayuki protested.

He parted with him when he noticed Oga. Alain Delon curtsied.

"Hey Alain Delon." Oga interrupted, "Do you have any idea what Hilda's weakness is?"

Alain Delon's hairy face became serious and turned an about face. It seems like he wants to avoid his question. After a while it was him who broke the silence, he glanced at Oga.

"Why do you want to know Oga-dono?"

"Er-" Oga tried to make up an excuse then looked away, "Nothing particular. Just curious."

"I am sorry but I can't and will not say it."

'So she has a weakness' Oga thought. Baby Beel has fallen asleep while hanging onto him. Suddenly an idea struck him. He jerked because of it making the sleeping child fall.

THUD.

The baby fell. He felt his head throbbed then try to calm Beel down. Unfortunately for Oga, he still cried leaving him electrocuted. After that he successfully calmed Beel down and finally went back to sleep.

"Alain Delon, come over here." Oga called him then whispered things. "You can do that- and that too… Don't worry he'll not mind"

" Hey, Oga you bastard what are you telling him!" Furuichi is getting nervous about this. " I could hear you damn it.!"

As soon as Alain Delon told Oga about Hilda's weakness, he immediately stood up and left the room. He gave Furuichi goodbye then an evil grin that made Furuichi's insides crumbled. He glanced at Alain Delon and saw him with his not-so-good-intention face. Furuichi gulped and tried to escape but the big man grabbed him in his foot then dragged him into his room.

"cURSE YOU OGA TATSUMI!" Furuichi's last cry.

"I'm home!" Oga said.

When Oga reached their house, he saw Hilda in the living room watching her daily dose of soap opera. He went upstairs ,laid Baby Beel in bed and thought about his revenge.

_**Flashback **_

"_Hilda-sama's weakness is love" Alain Delon said._

_"L-l-love?" Oga and Furuichi asked at the same time._

"_You see, being a demon wet nurse…She suppressed her emotions and the likes in order to serve her master without any hesitation. So she is weak when it comes to things like love, I mean especially love. She is afraid to love." The big man explained.  
_

"_Yeah, I remember Isabella explain some things like those." Furuichi added._

_**End of Flashback**_

"How am I supposed to do that?" Oga said. He do hate thinking.

Suddenly, the door opened, it was Hilda. "Dinner's ready." Hilda announced. Beel woke up and picked the baby into her arms.

"Hey" Oga said before she left his room. "How many meters is the distance of this room to my sister's room?"

"Well, it's within 15 meters." Hilda replied then glared before she left. She could feel that Oga Tatsumi is planning something.

Oga thought that he should work the revenge without Baby Beel watching. Yet he still doesn't have a plan for his revenge.

After dinner, he asked Misaki if Beel could sleep with him. She agreed instantly.

When all of them are about to sleep. He lured Hilda into his room by telling her that he has something important to tell her. Hilda didn't hesitate. Maybe because he already trusted Tatsumi.

Even though he's oblivious, it doesn't change the fact that he is a man. He thought that his instincts could do his revenge for him.

Hilda entered his room, wearing her usual night gown which was given by his sister.

"What do you want-" Hilda asked but the lights in his room was turned off. Oga was standing near his bed. The moon is the only thing that lights up the room through his window. Oga actually turned off the lights in a manner that it looks like a brown out. "- to tell me sewer rat?"

Hilda is getting uneasy with this kind of atmosphere. A sweat fall from her head though the air is cool. She could sense that Oga is up to something. Oga Tatsumi sensed this and was willing to execute his plans.

"Bit-" Hilda was about to speak but Oga pulled her closer to him. Before anything else came from her mouth he pushed her down on his bed. Hilda was shocked with his actions but persisted to act cool. She realized that Oga just pinned her down.

Oga could smell her fresh scent. He is getting nervous but kept thinking positive. He knew he'll succeed in this revenge. The light of the moon reflected on both person's eyes, giving it heartfelt expression. They were both surprised because of this. Silence filled the room.

"Tatsumi! What're you doing?" she called out his name . She tries to shove him off but he was to heavy. She sat up but still under Oga. She now understood the situation she's under. Hilda continued to act like she's startled.

Oga thought that his plans are working. His face drew nearer to Hilda and whispered "So, you're afraid to love eh?" Then he emits one of his evil grins. He acted like he was about to give Hilda a kiss though he won't do it. Their faces was just an inch from each other.

"So?" Hilda replied with her stoic face again. She put her index finger on Oga's lips. The boy was stunned and speechless. He thought that Hilda became attractive despite of her annoying behavior.

"Did you think that a simple kiss could scare?" Her emotionless face turned into a cunning smirk. Oga's eyes widened. He realized that she got her hands on the situation they're in. Her face was just centimeters way.

"If you wanna scare me,you damn fool..." Hilda whispered, "Try better than that."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his that made him shiver. His eyes widened more and he felt really weird. His heartbeat was faster than usual that it perceive that its gonna explode. Heat rushed to his face. He doesn't know what to react. He felt weak and motionless.

Hilda moved her lips away from his then pushed him off. His strength was gone. Hilda immediately left the room with her emotionless face back again.

After a few minutes, he just realized what had happened. His face was red. He sat up on his bed and messed his hair. He can't believe what happened. He felt tire yet restless. He got to sleep just after a few minutes.

Next morning, he woke up late. No one is at the house except for his sister and Beel. He wondered where's Hilda but didn't bother to ask anyone. He doesn't want to remember what had happened. After he took his breakfast , he went straight to school with Beel.

* * *

**A/N.2: **Hope you review. There's still more chapters to come. Please read those also :D

Next chapter: Oga's curse


	2. Oga's curse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!Please review again!I'm not really good in grammar. please bare with it. Hope you'll enjoy :D

"**Never mess with me"**

**Chapter 2: Oga's curse**

* * *

Oga was still restless about what happened last night. We all know that he hates a little thinking.

On his way to school, he kept thinking about Hilda.  
Mistaking someone for Hilda.  
He even hallucinates that the designs on the walls look like Hilda.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Oga panicked. Everyone on the street was surprised of his sudden reaction and gaped at him. Even Beelze was surprised that he nearly fell and was hanging with one hand grabbing his blazer. 'Damn' then he put Beel properly on his shoulders and glare at those annoying by passers that are gossiping about him.

"Damn that Hilda" He whispered to himself, put his hands on his pocket then focused his attention on getting to school. "trying to act like that. Tsk."

Through his way to their classroom, His hallucination hadn't stop. It's growing worst. He is hearing Hilda's voice as he walk. He thought he was going crazy that he ran on the hallways ignoring people around him. Baby Beel barely gets on him. He just wants to rest.

He opened the classroom door. Whispers are lounging inside.

BANG.

His eyes widened as his eyes glimpse on a familiar figure. 'Is it another illusion?'

"WHY ARE YOU HERE DAMN WOMAN?" Oga yelled at his so-called illusion. Unfortunately, it wasn't. He was kicked by the real Hilda on his face, falling on his butt.

"Damn fool. You're so noisy early in the morning bastard. Is your brain made up of shit that you forgot that I am currently enrolled in this institution?" Hilda insulted and glowered at Oga with a cool face. Her coolness annoyed Oga more. A vein throbbed in his head. "What the heck is your problem?"

"YOU POP OUT EVERYWHERE I GO DEMON! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Oga complained but Beel doesn't understand his meaning. Beel didn't saw Hilda show everywhere they go.

"I don't POP everywhere you go." Hilda explained nonchalantly with a tone of sarcasm. " I was just here first because the teacher called me out and I knew that you'll forget Master's milk.

The whole class was startled because of the fuss their creating. None of Kanzaki, Himekawa or the Red Tails tried to stop them. It's the first time they saw the couple bicker as loud as this. Furuichi is the only one who has guts to stop them 'cause maybe he's used to this.

"Oi, stop fighting you two." he pleaded.

It seems like no one heard hih. Oga was so miffed of Hilda that he kicked a table in the room that almost hit Furuichi. He stomped his way out the classroom with Furuichi following him. Everyone was stunned except for Hilda who remained composed and unmoved.

Oga was about to reach the door and leave the room to proceed to the rooftop but a girl with a bluish hair bumped into him. It was Kunieda Aoi.

"I'm sorry..." Kunieda apologized. She flushed because it was Oga who she bumped into. She wants to say something but a word didn't come out of her mouth upon looking at Oga's pissed face. His so annoyed that he didn't bother to look at Kunieda.

'Did I do something wrong?' Kunieda thought with a hint of sadness on her face. Oga left without even saying anything. Furuichi is the one who apologized for Oga then he followed him.

Kunieda noticed the strange atmosphere that was left in the room. She observed the table that turned over and Hilda who is staying her cool but is obviously pissed because her arms were crossed.

"What's with the atmosphere?" Kunieda riveted her attention to Nene.

"Ummm..." Nene hesitates explaining it but Aoi is eager to know why. "Well, you see...Ummm...Oga and Wifey had an argument here..."Nene continued, "We don't know what's happening between them but wifey seems to be confused to with Oga's sudden reactions."

Kunieda gave Hilda a coup d'oeil . She's now sitting on her seat while resting her chin on her hands.

At the rooftop, Oga is lying down with Baby Beel. Furuichi is sitting near him. There was silence until his silver-haired friend broke the ice.

"Oga are you getting crazy? Why'd you cause a commotion like that?" Furuichi asked.

"Maybe I am pedophile. That b*tch face kept showing out everywhere! Oga replied then pointed out a cloud. "Even the cloud looks like her, see?"

Furuichi's left eye twitched, sighed then looked up at the sky. "No it is not."

"YES IT IS DAMM*T!" Oga yelled disturbing the birds and Beel. "Dabuhh..." Beel mumbled scratching his green hair. He notices a small leaf on the ground and played with it.

"Well, you see, Hilda-san was talking with me all morning. How could she pop everywhere you go?"

"Hmmm" Oga agreed. Then he remembered what happened last night and he concluded, "Maybe... she cursed me!"

"Why would she curse you? You already gained her trust. How will she do that?" Furuichi asked with a blank face.

"She's a demon for crying out loud! I told her cooking sucks. She might know a spell or something!" Oga explained then his eyes widened, "It was the KISS!"

"But she doesn't have a voodoo or something-" Furuichi stopped upon realizing Oga's words. "What did you say?"

"She's a demon-" Oga repeated but was cut out by Furuichi. "Not that! the thing with kiss!"

"Oh, yeah." Oga said "Remember that I tried to take revenge on her by giving her weakness... I tried to act like I was going to kiss her though I was not intending to do it. But she discovered my plan and she turned the situation upside down. She kissed me.

Furuichi was speechless. He can't believe that Hilda kissed Oga instead of him even he was way better than him. He fainted after that.

"Yeah, that kiss was a curse. Furuichi fainted because no one could know about it. Anyone who'll know will faint" Oga crooned as fire blaze in his eyes. "I know it! I'm a genius! HAHAHA"

Then he noticed that Beel whimpered. The baby was now hungry. He searched his bag for their food. 'Darn it' he hushed.

"It looks like I am not too late." a voice lilted which came from the entrance of the rooftop. It was Hilda, holding the baby's food. Oga hadn't realized that it was already lunch. She walked to their direction. Oga fell on his ass again. He thought that the curse may grow stronger when she's near he felt that heat rushed up on his face and his heart was beating faster He clutched his chest , trying to stop it.

Hilda detected his behavior and the body of fainted Furuichi. She raised her left brow.

"What's wrong with these sewer rats?" She questioned then gave her attention to Beel. "come master let's eat! Here gutter trash. Your food." then throw a sandwich to Oga. He didn't immediately pick it up and observed it first like a skeptic cat. Hilda sighed.

The nursemaid carried the baby in her arms and was smiling as she fed the baby. Though Oga was still on his butt he captured that moment that made his heart lighter. Her warm smile dumbfounded him.

"hm?" Hilda leered at him and stood up. "What are you staring at? Anyway, he finished eating. Here take him."

Oga snapped out and get Baby Beel from her. She was about to leave when Oga held her hand pulling her closer. She felt that something exploded in her chest. Her cheeks was heating up then looked at his hand which held hers tightly.

"Damn you woman! What curse did you lay upon me?" he asked then demanded "Remove it now!"

Hilda was really confused but her eyes were focused on his hand. She could feel her heart beat faster but she remained calm and asked, " Hn, what curse?"

"That curse in that kiss!" Oga said as he squeezed her a hand a little bit. Heat flowed from his hand to her that made her heart faster. "That curse made me think of you, make my heart beat faster and my face hotter!"

She do want to know what is the reason of his havoc because she's starting to experience this too which started not with the kiss but a little bit before than that.

"I didn't put any curse on you damn fool!" She's getting annoyed now because of her heart beating faster. "I don't do curses!"

"Don't lie to me! You're a demon! You kissed me because you want to torture me!"

That was the last straw. She grabbed his shirt with her free hand then pulled her closer and explained calmly. "Listen, I am not lying. I may be a demon but i don't specialize on curses." She let him free. She was about to walk out but realized that he is still holding her. "Let go of my hand douche."

He immediately let her go. "And forget about that kiss. It's just a mere kiss. No big deal." she added then exited.

Furuichi witnessed the whole situation even though he passed out. He saw the dumbfounded Oga. He knew what his problems were. He knew that Oga was too oblivious to realize his own feelings

"Even though it hurts inside but..." Furuichi sighed, "It's obvious that you have fallen for Hilda. I mean, in love with her."

Those words echoed in his head. His eyes went white, hands clammy, cheeks hotter and was speechless.

"NO I AM NOT!" he protested but Baby Beel nodded like his agreeing with Furuichi. "Dabuh. Dabuh. Dahh..."

"NOT YOU TOO!" He felt that he's going nuts.

* * *

**A/N:** That's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Remember to review this as well! :D

Next chapter : Who's jealous of who?


	3. Who's jealous of who?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I appreciated it very much. Those will help me improve more. I will do my best to limit my mistakes. Anyway, this story happened after the amnesia and field trip arc. Hehehe :D. Please enjoy this chapter too!~

**"Never mess with me"**  
**chapter 3: Who's jealous of who?**

* * *

Oga went back to his classroom with don't understand Furuichi's deductions and even Beel agreed with that douche. He can't be in love with her, in fact, he can't even like that cold, proud, blood-thirsty b*tch who has a hobby of criticizing and looking down on people like they're insects ready to be squished any time yet he knows that bitch is sweet, humble and loyal to his master. If only she'd show that side of her often to him then he could accept that he probably like her.

'BUT NO SHE IS NOT ! SO THERE'S NO CHANCE! HAHAHA' He told himself then chuckled. He looks like a crazy sh*t sitting in a proper chair.

Furuichi stared at him with freaked look. He can't believe he made a friend with person who laugh and talk to himself. "He maybe getting insane." He told himself.

"Oi, Oga, why are you laughing by yourself?" Hilda asked Oga then took Beel into her arms and placed herself on her chair.

"None of your business. Stay away from me." Oga pretended like nothing happened at the rooftop. A vein popped out of Hilda's head and gave Oga a biff. Oga was about to yell at her for punching him but Zenjuro Saotome came with a loud greeting. Their class is about to end but they need to survive homeroom first.

"Good Afternoon pieces of sh*t!" He greeted everyone but nobody replied as usual. He let that pass and turned his attention to the couple " And don't do your lover's quarrel here!"

Kunieda twitched. The others laughed. Oga and Hilda protested gritting their teeth. "We're not having a lover's quarrel!"

"HO HO HO ! Is that so? Now,now. " he gave them a thundering laugh that irritated the both of them. "Don't need to be shy."

Oga was about to attack Zenjuro but he was stopped by Hilda. " Not now. We'll kill him later."

"Well, let's go back to the real deal here." Zenjuro said. " St. Ishiyama is going to hold a Sports Fest 3 weeks from now. And you pieces of sh*ts are participating in it."

"HUH?Sports fest? That's for sh*ts." Kanzaki commented with an irritated face.

"Uh ho! you think so? i guess not. Sports fest is time for bloomers." Zenjuro explained with a perverted grin. "Anyway, you'll just participate only on one event and it is tennis."

"We SHOULD participate!" Furuichi proclaimed while shaking Oga and his nose bleeding because of his dirty thoughts. "Oga we should participate." Then he was punched straight in his face.

"Tennis?" Everyone chorused with shock except for Hilda. " Is that a name of a new anime character?" "Dabuh! AIH!" Beel sang out with excitement. He wants to see St. Ishiyama to be beaten again.

"We won't participate." Toujou who was usually absent in class said and everyone nodded except for Hilda and Furuichi. "We have already proven to them that they won't win to us."

This time Hilda opened her thoughts to everybody. With her calm and manipulative voice she said, " Tennis is a different sport. It uses more strength and agility. Maybe you people don't want to participate because you're too afraid to join. Just run with your tails between your legs. My master seems to be excited about this but you chickens are backing out. Too bad."

Everybody jolted with Hilda's words Then Kunieda stood up. "As the representative, I have decided that the Ishiyama's student will join this competition!" Then everybody roared with excitement.

"We'll bring them down. DOWN! DOWN!"

"Well spoken Miss Bombshell." Zenjuro told Hilda who just glared at handed a paper to Kunieda and said "Very well, list all the names that are going to participate in each sections."

Zenjuro left after that. Kunieda stood in front and explained the things they need to do. They discovered that Kanzaki, Himekawa and Hilda knows how to play tennis. They decided that the 3 are going to teach them how to play.

There are 5 sections they need to participate. Singles Men, Singles Women, Doubles Men, Double Women and lastly Mixed doubles. Furuichi, Shiroyama and Natsume on participated on Singles Men. While Nene, Yuka and Chiaki on Singles Women. Himekawa and Kanzaki joined on Doubles Men while Kaoru and Ryoko on Doubles Women. Now they need 2 pairs for Mixed doubles but no one seems to volunteer.

Kunieda thought that she could play so she collected her guts to ask Oga. "Please go with me Oga.!" Kunieda offered with a crimson red face.

There was an uproar! "Did Kunieda just confessed to Oga?" someone said. Nene jaw dropped while Yuka whistled and cheered. "Go Aoi-neesan!"Oga didn't understand the commotion. "cute.." mumbled Chiaki

Kunieda was getting more embarrassed for every second that passed so she blurted out. "I'm just asking him if he could be m..my partner in mixed doubles."

He didn't answer immediately. He looked at Hilda first who was smiling at one corner and looking at Kunieda's abashed face. "uh...Ok." Oga answered with a timid face.

Kunieda was happy that Oga accepted his offer. She was relieved. then she spoke again when she regained her composure. "We just need a last pair. Please volunteer already."

Then someone raised a hand. It was Hilda. "I'll play." she volunteered nonchalantly. Everyone was surprised especially Oga and Furuichi. They never knew she'll play.

Kunieda didn't ask anything to her. She wants to finish the list already so they all could go home. "We only need one player. Who wants to volunteer?"

Furuichi raised his hands wildly but Kunieda ignored him. Then Toujou stood up and spoke, "It looks like everyone is into this. I'll be Oga's wifey's partner." He smiled at Hilda who smirked back. Oga furrowed his brows when he saw it but he doesn't know why. He gritted his teeth.

"That is all." Kunieda ended the class and left immediately to give the list to Zenjuro-sensei. Oga immediately stood up as soon as she left. "Hilda. Let's go." he purposely raised his voice to express his bad mood. Hilda stood u and didn't protest anymore.

As they walked down the road, they were both quiet. Oga kept on glimpsing at Hilda. She noticed his strange behavior and glared at him. She followed it with a question. "Do you want to tell me about something, gutters thrash? You keep looking at me."

"I wasn't looking at you!" he denied. Hilda rolled her eyes and conceived. 'Dumbass'

"But I was wondering why'd you go to school today? I mean, it's either you won't attend the class or you come with us. But today, you just went there earlier." Oga wondered.

Hilda sighed and answered him straightly. "I told you that the teacher called me out. He told me that I'll fail if I don't go to classes regularly and as a nurse maid of Beelzebub IV I shall not fail on anything." Now her eyes were full of flames of determination."

"Umm…and why'd you accept Toujou as your partner?" Oga evaded her visible eye which is very curious about his question but she answered with no hesitation and with her stoic expression. "I needed a partner and he volunteered. I can't reject him and playing with him seems to be interesting.  
Stop asking questions already and I need to get home earlier. I still need to finish the book I borrowed." She ended their conversation.

After that it was rather a normal day. Oga did receive answers but the feelings stirring inside of he hasn't left.

Oga woke up early the next day. He found Hilda, sitting on the chair, in her uniform and reading a book. "Reading so early in the morning?" Oga greeted her. Beel is hanging at his back and scrubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I need to return this back to Natsume today." Hilda replied with her eyes glued on every page but her eyes left the book to look and greet Beel with a smile. "Good Morning Master!"

He seated himself and took his breakfast. The mention of another boy's name made him feel uncomfortable and irritable.

Afterwards, they head straight to school.

"Hilda-chan! Oga-chan!Beel-chan! Good morning!" Natsume greeted as soon as they stepped inside the room. "Did you enjoy the book Hilda-chan?"

"Good morning." She greeted back but Oga was jabbing killer stares at him while Beel greeted happily. Hilda replied at his question politely then handed him the book. "Oh yes! Thank you very much."

Natsume sweat dropped because of Oga's reply but he smile at Hilda and Beel afterwards before he left. Oga was gritting his teeth again and he's clenching his fist. He is confused with the emotions he is having.

"GOOD MORNING!" a familiar creepy voice greeted them. Furuichi was about to give Hilda a surprised hug but he was punched straight at his face at the same time by Hilda and Oga.(Just imagine the impact)

Furuichi was on his feet again and dragged Oga away from Hilda. Then he whispered something, "Are you getting jealous of Natsume? I noticed you're foul look a while ago."

Oga slammed his bag on his table and sat abruptly that it surprised everyone. "HAHAHAHA!" laughed out wierdly. "I AM SO READY FOR CLASSES! WOOHOOO!"

Beel and Furuichi sweat dropped. Hilda is clueless. Furuichi can't believe he jerked like that. "Weird..." chiaki mumbled. "Nene-san. what's wrong with Oga-chi?" Yuka whispered to Nene. Nene didn't answer but crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"Good morning girls." Kunieda greeted the Red Tails. She arrived just now and she suddenly saw Oga's strange behavior. "What's with Oga?"

"Good morning Nee-san." The Red Tails' members greeted back but before they could say anything, Aoi proceeded to him already.

"Oga is there something wrong?" Kunieda asked with worries on her eyes. Oga stopped from jerking and stood up straight. He trusts Kunieda as a friend but he can't tell her yet about that thing. Then an idea struck him.

"Oh NO! There is nothing. WRONG With me!" He replied in a loud tone like he is making sure that someone could hear him. "Anyway, Kunieda, when will we START practicing? We're PARTNERS RIGHT?" He keeps on glancing at Hilda's place. Hilda is currently talking with Himekawa and Kanzaki.

Hilda overheard their conversation. She can't focus on talking with Kanzaki and Himekawa because she's bugged by her feelings, a weird feeling that she only felt before for Beel.

She just can't take her feelings anymore. She wants to explode. She's irritated of the way Oga and Kunieda talks. So she blurted out, "Kunieda, we'll start training on Thursday. Meaning, the day after tomorrow. So make sure you borrow a place." She turned her attention to Oga who has a triumphant smirk. "Give me the master."

Oga gave Beel without knowing her intent, maybe because she is Beel's mother. "Where are you going?" He asked her when he observed that she's walking out of the classroom.

"15 meters and 9 centimeters away from you." She replied with her freezing expression.

"And why is that? Don't tell me you're jealous." Oga smirked while Kunieda blushed.

"Damn fool. Who told you I'm jealous." She replied with a killer is now 12 meters away from him when he realized something. She is walking farther and farther away.

"Are YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" He ran after her.

"Hey wait..!" Kunieda raised her hand halfway and tried to stop him but he already ran outside to chase Hilda.

Furuichi on one side is sobbing. "Hilda-san is getting jealous of Kunieda because of Oga. Why is no one jealous for me? I'm WAY BETTER THAN THAT IDIOT!"

The Red Tails turned their heads around at Furuichi's direction. They were actually watching the WifeHusbandMistress scene. Then they mumbled something. "You're a pedophile."

Furuichi was so depressed that he ran like a b*tch. "WHY IS EVERYONE SO cruel TO ME!"

Alain Delon popped out from nowhere and leaped at him. "Don't worry Takayuki… I will always love you!" Alain Delon is trying to give him a smooch but he tries to push him away.

"NOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally posted this chapter. This chapter is the most disastrous. I was having problem saving it so I retype it for at least 4 times. This chapter is actually long but i cut it into 3 chapters. Thanks for reading this. Hope you like it .Remember to review again! :D~

Next chapter:Don't ever do that again.


	4. Don't ever do that again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.

**A/N: **I am very thankful that you like my story! Thank you! Thank you! Anyway, I was having some problems last chapter. It won't save that's why I needed to retype it. I hadn't realized that I cut some scenes. I'll really try my best to express my thought into words. I don't usually finish a story because I'm having a hard time interpreting my ideas into words, either by my native language (Filipino) or English. Maybe I'm quite young too (I'm only 15 years old). Okay, enough of this. THANKS! :D

* * *

"**Never mess with me"  
chapter 4: Don't ever do that again.**

Oga was breathing heavily. He ran after her and eventually he successfully snatched Beel from Hilda, saving his life. Then he noticed that after he got Beel back, Hilda suddenly became extremely quiet. She didn't talk with Oga anymore even when they were walking back home.

Dinner was quiet too. Hilda wasn't speaking the whole time. He felt guilty. 'Darn it' he told himself. 'Is this my fault?'

When bed time came, he was still bugged by his guilt but Oga didn't have a gut to ask her what's wrong. He forced himself to sleep but he just couldn't. So he decided to go downstairs to have a drink at the kitchen. He carried Beel then proceeds.

As he slowly stepped down each stair level, he observed that the television was on.

"Whose watching t.v. this late at night?" he wondered. He went closer in order to see who is watching. Apparently, it was just Hilda, watching her soap operas but she was looking down. She was wearing a violet night dress and she let her hair down. He felt that his heart beat was faster again. He sat beside her and placed Beel beside him. He sweat dropped but the guilty feeling he was having surged once more. He gulped. He tried to gather strength. Then he finally spoke, "Are you angry? I'm sorry for what I have done. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Will you talk with me already?"

His apology was sincere. There was silence after that. Hilda didn't even budge. He was getting nervous about this. Then after a while Hilda stared at Oga's direction. She wasn't annoyed or anything. She just looks normal.

"Uh, are you asking something?" Hilda asked him then removed something from ears. "Sorry, I was listening to this _E-pod _that Misaki gave me yesterday."

Tatsumi can't believe the words he's hearing. He apologized for nothing. He grunted but Hilda didn't seem to notice it. He thumped his feet and asked her, "Why in the world are you watching soap operas while listening to music? You should just focus on one thing!"

"Is that so? So that's why I can't hear their conversation." Hilda confirmed with a little interest. "Well, I should put this _E-pod_ away and I'll watch this drama."

Then, Tatsumi, without his nervous vibes, asked her directly, 'She's talking to me…maybe…'

"So you're not angry with me?"

Hilda was confused with his question at first but saw it in a funny way. She gave him her usual smirk which intimidated him. "I'm not angry with you unless there's a reason to. Maybe your idiocy will."

Her answer insulted him. A vein popped from his head but kept his voice down because he might wake the sleeping baby beside him.

"Then, why are you so quiet after I got Beel from you?" He asked while breathing slowly to make his patience longer.

"I was listening to this whole day after you snatched Master away. I got bored. I wouldn't get angry about those sissy things." The blonde replied with a cool mood. Tatsumi jaw dropped and slumped on the sofa. Then, no one talk for a while. The television is the only thing that produced a sound, and well, Beel's snores. Hilda and Tatsumi tried to focus their eyes at the screen

"So do you like Natsume, Himekawa, and Kanzaki?" Tatsumi tried to break the ice but with a little hesitation. "When and how come a nasty woman like you got close to them?"

"What kind of question is that?" She glared at him. "Of course, I like them. Even though they are as stupid as you are, they are some of the best servants the master has. And if you are so curious about it, I happened to befriend them during the flied trip when you are busy talking with that forehead flicking man and Kunieda. They talked with me and then they started to talk to me more often."

"Its field trip, idiot." Tatsumi felt smarter that time. Then he leaned his face towards Hilda. He has a serious face that made Hilda's heart to leap though she hided it with her stoic face. "But do you have romantic feelings on any of them?"

_Doki. Doki. Doki. _

His serious question made her feel weird again. Her throat dried up and her hands are cold, but not with fear. She tried to act cool and answered, "No. I don't have those." She evaded his gaze.

"Oh. Okay." Tatsumi felt really relieved. He laid his back and he curved his lips into a smile. Then after a while, he became aware of what he has done. Heat rushed up in his face and his heart was jumping. 'D*mn it. Maybe I'm dying.'

Silence came again. Tatsumi didn't realize that he is staring at Hilda. Fortunately, she hadn't taken notice of it. He became bored of the show so he decided to make some fun for himself.

"Oi. You look good when you let your hair down Hilda." Tatsumi teased with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up sewer rat. Stop bothering me." Hilda replied. She felt happy with his comment but she did her best to hide it. A small smile appeared on her face when Tatsumi is not looking.

"You know, I sometimes wonder why your left eye is always covered by your hair. Is it a magical eye like a gea**? Or maybe you have a different eye color!" he continued with a chuckle then he gasped like he discovered something, "Or…YOU'RE A cYcLops!"

Hilda's visible eye twitched. She forgot about her happy feeling and just wants to beat the crap out of Tatsumi. So she replied with an irritated voice, "I told you to not bother me. I don't have those so stop comparing me to anime shows. I am normal."

"So why don't you show it to me?" he asked then blew some air to sweep her hair aside but he didn't succeed.

"D*mn fool. Are you retarded that you don't understand what I'm saying?" she glowered at him. Though his breath smells like mint she commented him, "And your breath stinks!"

"Oh, really? Just a little peek won't hurt, doesn't it?" Tatsumi showed his evil grin. His hand tried to sweep off Hilda's bangs but she successfully blocked it. He tried to sweep off her hair 4 more times but she always manages to block his hand. Finally, his teasing got into her nerves so she stood up.

"You're such a b*tch! I told you to stop bothering me! Tsk. WATCH THE SHOW ALONE!" Hilda walked out but before she could make another step, Tatsumi grabbed her right forearm and stood up too. "Oh come on! It was just a joke."

Hilda didn't care if "It was just a joke". She's pissed and she just wants to rest but he grabbed her so she tried to kick him on his legs. Unfortunately, she got off balanced when she turned around counter clockwise to kick him.

Good thing, Tatsumi caught her waist before she fell backwards. He pulled her closer to him. They hadn't realized yet the awkward position they're in. Hilda wasn't aware that she grabbed his shirt to pull herself up and her hair was not hiding her left eye anymore. They're body was so close. They could both feel the uprising heartbeat of theirs. They were speechless. It was an accidental hug.

Now they are both gazing at each other's eyes. He was mesmerized by her brilliantly green eyes. Her eyes were solemn and kind that time unlike when she's hiding her left eye which gives freezing and proud stares. Any men will fall in love with her if they saw these orbs. On the other hand, she was amazed with his eyes filled with worries for her. She didn't saw his eyes before like this. (Well, because she's unconscious when she was saved from her crucifixion.)

"…"

"…"

"You know, when you want to do some lovey-dovey things, don't do it in front of a child." A voice reminded them with a giggle at the end. Apparently, it was from Misaki. She was by the stairs with her parents. They have wide grins on their faces as they watch the so-called husband and wife. From their point of view, they saw Tatsumi hugging Hilda.

"Oh ho! Young love. So good to be young" his mother added with a chuckle.

They immediately separated and stood side by side farther from each other. Hilda tried to hide her flushed face, while Tatsumi was becoming defensive.

"It's not what it looks like! You're all mistaken! I...I…" Tatsumi explained but he was lost for words. 'D*mn it!'

"Don't need to be shy Tatsumi." His father encouraged him though its effect to Tatsumi was reversed. His father gave him thumbs up and they slid back to their rooms. They still have their grins on their faces. He hung his head low and he blushed with embarrassment. Suddenly he heard desperate sobs. It was coming near the door.

"FURUIcHI! What the hell are you doing here?" Tatsumi cried his jaw dropped. Hilda was shocked. There was another one who saw what happened. Furuichi 's mouth was wide opened and his eyes turned white as his air.

"You… How dare you!" Furuichi frantically said. He's clenching his fists. "Why did you betray me...OGA!"

"Betray you? I didn't do anything?" Tatsumi explained but Furuichi grabbed him on his shirt and cried.

"I saw the whole thing. I… I…" Furuichi said with a continuous flow of overacting tears. "I ENVY YOU!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi was shook by his friend back and forth. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Hilda on the other hand was still embarrassed with the thing that happened. She's muttering, "It never happened…it never happened.."

"You two! You two are so moe that even me…I was so mesmerized by that like I was watching a romanticmovie that will result to…" but before he could finish his sentence, his nose spurted some blood. Hilda and Tatsumi sweat dropped. Then he continued as tears and blood flow from him"But…look at me… I have that big moustache man! You betrayed me by enjoying Hilda's body!"

"I wasn't enjoying anything! Dam* it Furuichi! You're blood is all over my shirt!" Tatsumi complained.

"I can't believe that you just think of me as a bearded man Takayuki. Why don't you see I love you very much! I'm sorry Oga-dono. I'll take him now." Alaindelon popped out then grabbed Furuichi. He suddenly split open that sucked Furuichi from that place. Alaindelon bowed at Tatsumi and bid goodbye.

Hilda and Tatsumi face palmed but their faces were still red.

With Hilda hiding her flushed face, she suddenly blurted out and pointed a finger to Tatsumi, "This is so embarrassing. This is your entire FAULT! Don't ever do that again!"

But before he complained, Hilda quickly rushed back to Misaki's room.

"MY FAULT! Ugh! I just saved you from falling and you say it's my fault? B*TcH!" Tatsumi cried then face palmed. He was left at the living room with the television on and a face like a tomato. 'My life is ruined.'

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THESE THINGS ARE HAPPENING TO ME!" he growled which woke Beel up from his peaceful sleep.

Of course, Oga Tatsumi was electrocuted because he ruined a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! :D

**Next chapter:** It's just for me.


	5. It's just for me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter 5. Hope you like this!

"**Never mess with me"**

C**hapter 5: It's just for me**

* * *

Yesterday was one of the most disastrous days for Hilda. She can't conceive that she thought that Tatsumi was manly that night that made her heart frantic. She wore her uniform then she tried to forget what happened by helping setting the table. A while later, Tatsumi and Beel came downstairs. Beel was energetic but Tatsumi was drowsy. They were both ready for school.

At the dining table, Tatsumi sat beside Hilda. She kept giving him short glimpses that apparently unnoticeable, though it was pretty obvious that he kept changing the subject when his family tried to ask about last night.

_DINGDONG!_

"I'll get it." Hilda offered but it was just an excuse to escape the awkward situation she's in. She opened the door. The visitor is Furuichi.

"Oh, Hil—"but before he could greet her, she slammed the door shut. Furuichi tears flowed crazily and bit his sleeve. 'Why does she hate me so much?' he mumbled. Just a few seconds had passed, she opened the door again. He felt hope once again.

"Come in creepichi." Hilda said with hopeless look for Furuichi then went back to the table.

'She really hates me' he told himself as he bowed to greet Oga's family.

"Oh it's creepichi!" Tatsumi and Misaki chorused. "Early today huh?"

'creepichi?' his face went violet and gloomy.

"Alaindelon sent me here to deliver something." Furuichi confessed.

"Is it for Beel?" Tatsumi asked as he munched his breakfast.

"Yeah, this one." Furuichi showed two things, a letter and a can. He gave the can to Tatsumi then turned his attention to Hilda. "And this one is for you Hilda-san."

Hilda grabbed the letter. It was not the usually white envelope a normal person would receive, it was a violet. Her eyes widened and read it immediately. Tatsumi thought that her eye was suddenly engulfed by sadness.

"What's the letter about?" Misaki asked as she brings her dish to the sink.

"Just news." Hilda faked a smile then turned to Furuichi with a serious expression.

"Why didn't he personally give me this?"

"Actually, he was about to. Then he said that he just can't give it to you. That's why he transferred me here then I saw you and Oga—"But before Furuichi could finish his sentence, Hilda covered his mouth with her hands with a strong grip then her eyes squinted like she's trying to say 'Don't say another word about last night.' "blurggin bend babbing gooby gyes." But he still continued and Hilda's grip got tighter.

'Oh my goodness, she's holding my mouth! This is so sexy.' Dirty thoughts started running to his mind. 'Will she do this to me…?' He blurted a perverted laugh.

'Stop thinking those things.' Tatsumi telepathically commanded him. He and Hilda had disgusted looks on their faces. "JUST GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" They kicked him out.

Poor Furuichi was thrown out from the house and he landed on his face.

Hilda sighed then she put her dish at the sink and said, "I'll go upstairs, excuse me."

"I'll go with you." Misaki suggested and she followed Hilda.

After a while, Tatsumi was done with breakfast too. He washed his hand and packed his things. He got curious about the letter. He decided not to ask Hilda anymore because he had a feeling that she won't tell it anyway.

When he's done packing and preparing, he called out Hilda from downstairs, "Hilda, come on let's go already! I'll leave you if you don't hurry b*tch!"

"Just wait a minute dumb*ss!" It was Misaki who responded. Then after a while, she went to Tatsumi with a wide suspicious grin. But someone was behind her, a girl with a long blonde hair with her bangs clipped with a small green clip which revealed her brilliantly green eyes. Tatsumi jaw dropped when he realized that it was Hilda. He felt that his heart was going crazy.

'What's with this?' Tatsumi asked himself trying to keep his composure. He hadn't realized that Hilda was now in front of her and Misaki is by her side. She was nudging Tatsumi at his ribs giving him a "compliment-her-or-say-something" look.

He grunted not because he's irritated but because he just can't bring himself to talk. "dabuh! Aih!" Beel complimented Hilda. She smiled because of it and Tatsumi saw it quite attractive. He mentally face palmed.

"Let's go." Tatsumi said as he evaded Hilda's unexpected cute glares.

There was silence between them as they walk to school but the people around them are not. Hilda did outstand. People were staring at her with fascination.

"Is she a celebrity in Hollywood?" a woman whispered.

"She has a shiny flowing golden hair!" another one added.

"Her green eyes are so attractive!" one man said.

Every path they go, people kept looking at her. Males are already trying to stalk her and drool when she pass by. They kept complaining that it's unfortunate that she had useless boyfriend. Though, Hilda wasn't paying attention to it. She kept giving short glimpses to Tatsumi. It made him feel weird but he didn't dare to ask why she kept doing that. So, he just asked her another question.

"What's with that hairdo? What's gotten in your mind that you tried that?" he asked.

"It was not actually my idea. It was your sister's. She asked about last night then she said "I got an idea" then she did this to me." Hilda replied in a very unlike her way. It was rather calm yet sweet and honest.

"And you let her?" Tatsumi scoffed, "And why are you acting like that? It gives me the skivvies"

"I am acting like what?" Hilda asked with a confused look. It was not like the amnesiac Hilda and the usual Hilda. "You said that we were going to be late that's why I didn't fix it anymore."

Tatsumi suddenly felt sick. He doesn't know what to respond so he kept his mouth shut.

The commotion about Hilda kept ongoing as they walked into the school's entrance. Tatsumi sure was annoyed with their strange behavior. When they reached their classroom, the Ishiyama students were surprised. Kunieda jaw dropped as well as the other girls. They didn't expect to see Hilda like that.

"WOAH! Oga's wifey sure is gorgeous today!" Hanazawa cried with her usual hyper energy but grunted, "Aoi-neesan could compete with that!"

"cute…" chiaki mumbled.

"Hey! Stop that! What are you saying Yuka? I'm not going to compete or anything…" Kunieda said as she wave her hand and her face red as ever.

"Hilda-san looks fantastic!" Natsume complimented her.

"Too bad Oga got you already." Kanzaki added with a smirk.

"I am willing to make you my girlfriend if you want." Himekawa offered then laughed haughtily.

"Thank you…" Hilda replied and smiled softly. It was rather seductive so it made the boys' hearts flutter unexpectedly.

Oga felt that he suddenly had an urge to punch these three now but he held it in him. More and more people surrounded Hilda. Even students from St. Ishiyama went to look at her. Most of them were boys.

"WE ARE HILDA-SAN'S FANS! LONG LIVE HILDA-SAN!" the people around her cried. It looks like they have created a Hilda Fan club suddenly. The Red Tails, Oga with Beel, were now forced to stay at a corner because the room was almost filled with her fans.

"Dabuh, !" Beel seems to be irritated with the crowd because he can't get to his mother.

"What's with this people?" Furuichi asked Oga. He has just arrived. He wasn't aware that Hilda was the source of the commotion but when he found out and saw Hilda's face, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Hilda-san!" Furuichi cried as he glomped at her and surprisingly she didn't react violently. Instead, she hugged him back and said, "Furuichi-kun, why are you so excited?"

Oga and the rest sure were shocked with her reaction. They expected her to kick Furuichi. Thus, Furuichi felt very happy about it.

'Did Hilda-san realize her feelings for me? She wants to be with me now and not Oga! Finally, my dream came true!' he told himself as he imagined a wedding in his head. He also hugged Hilda a little tighter which made her fans glare him with remorse. Oga clenched his fists and was willing to kill Furuichi any time.

"Oh, come on Hilda-san." Furuichi announced while his hand was on Hilda's shoulders, "The both of us should take another step into a journey of love and faith." But before he could literally take a step, the Hilda fan club attacked him and kicked him until no life is left on his poor body. On the other hand, Oga didn't attack him yet and stay calmed but his face sure was pissed. The riot was only stopped when Zenjuro came and shoo every non-Ishiyama back on their places.

* * *

It was quite peaceful during the classes even though some people keep on passing by the classroom to and fro. Their reason, obviously it was Hilda's presence.

Those peaceful moments were ended when it's time for lunch. People came again to check on Hilda. Oga really felt that she's acting weird. She's not cold anymore to anyone. She's more friendly and seductive. It sure annoyed him. He doesn't want her to be friendly to anyone. 'Ugh…why do I feel this way?'

As minutes passed by, the number of people doubled. Now, Oga and the others were trapped in a corner 's like the whole school was trying to enter a small classroom. Furuichi didn't try to approach Hilda again. He's too scared that he might not survive it next time. He just stayed with Oga.

"…I think there's something wrong…" Kunieda said. She was standing at the corner with her chin supported by her hand.

"What do you mean that 'there's something wrong'?" Furuichi asked, "Hilda-san's perfectly fine!"

"If that bitch is fine, he wouldn't hug you, don't you think?" Oga said while looking straight at Hilda's flirty gestures. Beel is getting more and more lonely and forsaken.

"You've got it right there…" Alaindelon said.

"Where in the world did you come from?" Furuichi asked with a funny face. He doesn't want to see him.

Alaindelon just split into half without even a word. There was a small figure walking out of him.

"She's currently not the Hilda you know." The small figure said who happens to be a girl with a short pink hair. Lamia has her arms crossed.

"LAMIA!" Oga and the rest cried. Yuka hugged her tightly and said, "Lamia-tan! How're you? It's been a while! Don't worry; I won't let Pedopichi touch you!"

'Why don't they just forget that?' Furuichi thought.

"Uh…Well, I've been good." Lamia smiled softly while scratching his chin. She's a little bit shy.

"She's currently not the Hilda we know? What are you saying Lamia?" Kunieda asked with extreme curiosity.

"Do you remember the Hilda who doesn't have any memories?" she said, "According to the researches I made, maybe she has a split personality due to suppressing her emotions to become the top at the wet nurse academy."

"Wet nurse academy?" Nene asked. She and those who does not know the truth behind Hilda and Beel got puzzled.

"And I presume that THAT HILDA in front of us is one of her personality, the seductive/flirty personality which was concealed in her." Lamia explained and ignored Nene's question. "The thing is I don't know what triggered her change."

"It's her look." Yolda said.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DO F*cKING PEOPLE JUST APPEAR FROM NOWHERE!" Furuichi yelled as he jumped from his place with shock.

'Such a b*tch' Yolda murmured.

"What are you doing here Yolda?" Oga asked with a serious face.

"I was here to see the letter." Yolda said, "Anyway it's not important. I will tell you what is happening to that pathetic b*tch. Come on, get closer.

"That's right! You're her sister so you would know!" Furuichi exclaimed but Yolda glared at him. She now despises him.

Alaindelon,Kunieda, Furuichi and Lamia got closer to her but Oga remained in his place though he still hears their conversation. Yuka, Nene, chiaki, Ryoko and Kaoru got a little interest so they joined in too even they don't understand the terms.

Then Yolda started, "Hilda wasn't that cold and emotionless. She's a normal girl. Normal sister. But everything changed when we entered the academy. It was very hard and stressful. We need to train so that we could serve our master our very best. We were already destined to a specific master even before we were born. That's why our parents were stricter when it comes to Hilda and me because we came from a family of elite servants."

"So Hilda and you were close before?" Furuichi asked.

"Shut up idiot!" Yolda fumed but her face suddenly flashed a red color though it faded away. Then she continued, "Hilda and me always fight for the top. Unfortunately, it was she who won. And in order to do that, she reached to the point where she had to hide her emotions to others and show it only for her master. She was the only person who was able to do that. Actually, it was the reason why she needed to conceal her left eye. Eyes show emotions. To conceal those emotions, she hid it."

"So, she changed character because the seal was removed!" Kunieda concluded.

"You got it but it isn't the only thing. You see, this situation we're in, happened before too. It was when Hilda showed her eye accidentally when she was still trying to get used to the seal. Every male was attracted while the females will of course be jealous of her except for those, who were innocent, loyal to someone, and who knew her personally. We, at first didn't know about it. We never thought that sealing emotions will have complications, like having split personality which for now, we saw two, the amnesiac Hilda filled with love and that Hilda who search for love. The Hilda who searches for love actually acquires a specific abilty. It is called the eye of Helen which is the cause why men particularly got attracted to her without any reason. And the more praises she got, the flirtier she will get and more and more boys will get attracted. So we need to stop her. So like Helen , her face could literally launch a thousand ships. Actually, the only way that she could remove those complications is when someone will love her for real."

"Who the hell is Helen?" Nene asked.

"Is your hatred for Hilda because of that? Is it because she attracted everyone that you can't do?" Furuichi asked.

"If you won't shut the f*ck, I'll kill you with no hesitation." She growled then she pointed her staff (mop) at his neck. Furuichi gulped and nodded.

"Emotions are like water flowing in a pipe. When you stopped the water flow with a seal, it will stop but the pressure inside will rise and if the seal was suddenly remove, it will pour more violently than before. It's like her emotions, when she showed her eye, her emotions poured out so suddenly that she changed character which she always kept inside which is seductive and flirty." Lamia concurred and bit his lip. "Maybe, we aren't affected because we know her personally, loyal to someone or innocent."

"I bet Aoi-neesan wasn't affected because she's loyal to someone." Yuka teased her. Kunieda exploded because of this.

"Oh. Beel's really hungry." Oga suddenly spoke. He was listening quietly the whole time. "I need to get Hilda." He tries to pass through the crowd which hadn't receded but he wasn't successful. Beel got really annoyed that he sobbed.

"Oi, Oga, you can't pass through there. Just buy him something and don't mess with them."Furuichi reminded him.

Oga Tatsumi looks straight at his eyes. It was full of seriousness and irritation. Then, he abruptly slammed a table next to him which stunned everyone in the room. The whole place was filled with a sudden silence. Then he yelled at the people who was surrounding around Hilda, "Move out of the way b*tches. I need to feed Beel d*mmit!"

The crowd was frightened so they gave a way in which he could pass through. Some whispered as he passed. When he reached Hilda, he grabbed her hand and said, "We need to go."

"…" Hilda didn't say anything anymore. She let Oga dragged her. Furuichi and the rest were shocked.

"O..Oga?" Kunieda tried to run after them but she was stopped by Yolda.

The fans got angry and tried to run after them. When Oga saw that they were being chased by the whole school, he ran as fast as he can.

They ran to several places and tried to hide, fortunately, they confused the people and successfully hid at the rooftop. The sun was setting already when they reached that place. The sunset can be seen here magnificently.

Oga sat down with exhaustion. Hilda and he were panting heavily. Beel was lucky because he didn't run so he's not tired. Hilda slumped beside Oga.

"What's with you?" Hilda said as she tries to breathe slower. "Why do you need to drag me everywhere you go? I have fans you see?"

Oga didn't answer her but he put his hand on her head and leaned closer. Beel closed his eyes. (Kids' intuition, I guess?) He slid his hand to her hair until it reached her temple where her clip is. Hilda's heart pumped wildly. He even leaned closer in order to let her hear his words. Then he spoke with serious eyes. Hilda was staring back at him. Their faces were just inches away in that sunset.

"Don't show your eyes to anyone starting from now on, it's troublesome. _Sheesh. _It's just for me."

He kissed her forehead and she was shocked because of it. Her eyes widened as she smelled his minty scent. Then he removed her clip and her eye was hidden again.

"…"

Oga suddenly realized what he has done so he crawls away from her and he pounded his head. Beel's hands weren't on his eyes anymore and he was laughing hard. 'DAMN DAMN DAMN!'

"Oi, Thrash. What am I doing here?" Hilda spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oga asked with confusion. "We ran away from your fans. And…And…" his face suddenly turned crimson red.

"Fans? Electric fans? Oh my, why, I don't remember anything." She said with a surprised face. She really doesn't remember anything at all. "Though, I think I am feverish."

"You don't… remember…anything?" He retorted. She nodded. His face paled out and his mouth twitches. "…ha… Good, don't try to remember anything." He implored then ran away out of the roof top.

"Huh?" Hilda was so confused. Then she ran after him, "Hey you damn fool! Don't separate my master from me!"

"Hilda-sama…" Alaindelon actually watched the whole scene. He was hiding there from the start. His face was full of worries.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Phew, I thought I wouldn't be able to post it this week. Oh well, stay tune for the next chapter!

Next chapter: The tennis match


	6. The Tennis Match

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.

**A/N: **I'm really glad that you continue to support this fanfic! I'll really try my best to continue this. I'm really sorry if I didn't update soon. Too busy. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy: D

"**Never Mess with me"  
Chapter 6: The tennis match**

* * *

_Pak. ._

"Oga…"

Pak. . Pak.

"OGA!" Lamia shouted.

"Huh?Wha—What?"Oga blurted. He was spacing out while he is dribbling the tennis ball. They are currently at a tennis court for their practice. Every participant was there, even Tojou.

"Are you all right Oga?" Lamia asked, "You've been like these since yesterday! I am telling you some things that will strengthen Master Beelze's stamina yet you aren't listening at all!"

"BLAArgGHHH! Just shut up or you will get spanked again!" Oga warned Lamia with a scary face. "Why are you still here anyway?!"

Lamia ran away to Furuichi and hid behind him. She was shivering. She was traumatized when Oga spanked him before. Furuichi just let Lamia to hide. He gave a weak and worried smile while scratching his chin. 'I think she got attached to me. hehehe." When he turned his back to the Red Tails, they were glaring at him while mumbling "Pedophile".

Furuichi sighed and ignored them. He walked towards Oga who was still dribbling ball which made Lamia ran away to the Red Tails' direction. "Oi! Oga!Earth to Oga! What's wrong? Lamia's right. You're not like yourself."

"Furuichi! I've done something terrible!" Oga panicked which made Beel to almost fell from him. He shook Furuichi back and forth. He was trying to reply but Oga shook him harder.

"IDIOTS!" Hilda shouted. She is carrying tennis balls and rackets. She was furious because of Oga and Furuichi's ruckus. "Stop that and get on the court. I'll start training you guys. Time is running out."

"Y-yes MA'AM!" Furuichi saluted then ran into the court. Oga stared at her for a while before he stood up.

"Hmpph! Himekawa! Kanzaki!" Hilda ordered around. "Everyone line up."

"Tsk. Stop ordering us around bombshell!" Kanzaki grunted.

Hilda settled the equipments on a bench where Oga is seated. Then she grabbed a ball and a racket for her to use. She threw the ball upwards and hit hard.

_SWOOOSHHH! BLAG!_

The players were shocked. Kanzaki was trembling and his mouth wide open. He fell on his knees. The ball that Hilda hit left a whole on a metal fence surrounding the tennis court. If Hilda didn't purposely avoid Kanzaki, he should be in a hospital right now. It was just a centimeter away from his face.

'She's that good?' Natsume smiled.

"If you're not going to follow my orders, I won't miss next time." Hilda proclaimed then glared at everyone. It gave them a sudden chill in their spine.

The Ishiyama representatives didn't bother to say anything. They just did what Hilda told them. It was the first time that Toujou was scared of a girl.

"Such a bit*ch!" Oga whispered to himself as he sways the tennis racket back and forth. He already forgot his worries. He was annoyed with Hilda's bitc*iness again.

Beel was by the bench and he was happily watching the players suffer.

* * *

Hilda taught them first how to properly hold and use a racket. It was quite a hard job because most of them are idiots. At first, Toujou, Oga, and Yuka thought it was kind of a weapon. They used the rackets as swords for pete's sake!

"_Maybe I could use this next time!" Yuka laughed. Oga was still using it as a hammer on Furuichi._

_Hit. OW. Hit. OW! Hit. OW!_

"_Stop hitting me you bastard!" Furuichi yelled at him. He was covering his head. A bump is occurring. "Do you think it doesn't hurt?"_

Next thing they did was to play with each other, in order to know how to officially be in a match. They're quite good for starters.

'_Hilda-san said that I was quite good in this.' Furuichi grinned as this idea came to him 'Maybe…If I could impress her, she will eventually come to me! And even the other '_

_He started imagining himself as a young tennis superstar and having all sexy female around him. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that Oga was his next opponent._

_Oga got pissed with him so he started off with a "twist serve". It hit Furuichi straight to his face._

"_Hey, it's no fair! You started even though I wasn't looking! You hit my handsome face!" The silver-haired boy growled. "Hilda-san! OGA IS CHEATING!"_

_Oga gave a 'tsk' then leered at him. To Furuichi's hope, Hilda glared at him then said, "In tennis, you shouldn't be a douche like always. You need to think and use your brain. It was your fault that you aren't paying attention. Start playing again!"_

_Her answer made Oga grinned evilly. He grinned at Furuichi giving him a sign that he's in a great danger._

_Furuichi became a target of hits. Every shot Oga made hit him._

Days passed and Hilda taught them all there is to know about playing tennis. They all improved a lot though some are lacking in coordination but still, everything will work out somehow.

They planned strategies in order to win. Hilda is right; this is a different game than volleyball. Ishiyama has a lesser chance since they are using "unknown weapons" now rather than their own fist.

"We could win this. Even if some players bring some of us we could still fight. Remember Himekawa, Kanzaki and especially Hilda-san is here!" Furuichi cheered while having their break for practice and he drinks his refreshment. The whole class cheered with him.

"We could win this Ishiyama!" Kunieda cheered as well. The students whistled and roared with energy.

As everyone gives encouragement to each other, the pseudo-family sat at a bench in that tennis court. Hilda is feeding Beel in her arms while Oga is beside her watching his classmates fired up in a stupid affair. Lamia was also with them. She is sitting quietly beside Hilda.

"They really are relying on you this time." Oga professed as he picks his nose. "You're getting more and more attached with them as time pass by."

"Fool…" Hilda mumbled. Her green orb has a sad look on it, quite unusual for a stoic calm like her. Then she stood up and got the attention of those firing delinquents. "Gutter thrashes. Who told you that you humans could rely on me? I won't play anymore."

"What are you saying Hilda-san? You told us that you–"Furuichi said but Hilda interrupted him.

"THAT'S WHY NEVER TRUST SOMEONE LIKE ME!" Hilda's voice thundered around the court, followed by a wearied voice "… I will just betray you in the end… I taught you all the things you need. It's all up to you now. If you want to win, there's Pompa-head and Chained-lips."

"Who are you calling Pompa-head?" "Who are you calling Chained-lips?" Himekawa and Kanzaki chorused. "B*tch!"

"But Hilda-san…" Kunieda was about to ask why but Hilda already left leaving Oga and Beel behind.

Lamia went after her and everybody was left dumb founded by Hilda's sudden outburst. Now that their star player is gone, what will they do?

"Oi, Oga, what's with your wife? Is she on her period or somethin'? She's way too b*tchie today." Nene asked.

"Or maybe she's pregnant?" Natsume added.

"WHAAAAAT?" Everyone reacted with the sudden question of Natsume especially Kunieda.

"Well, they are married already so they must have done it, right?" Hanazawa grinned.

"OGA! Is that true!?" Kunieda fumed as her face red like a tomato. 'He will die... How dare he toy with our feelings?'

"Huh?! No, of course we had not—…" Oga was about to refuse but he suddenly remembered the kiss (He thought that they were pertaining about it). So he ran away taking Beel with him with his face pale as ever.

"Oga, you…BAST*ARD! So THAT'S WHY YOU ARE NOT LIKE YOURSELF DAYS AGO! D*MN YOU OGA!" Furuichi cried like a b*tch.

'Don't tell me that she had a recollection about that sh*t!' Oga imagined that he is pounding his head on a wall while he runs for his life.

* * *

Hilda walked alone along the riverside. The way she always passes by when she is going home from school with Beel and Oga. She has this unusual feeling inside of her that she never experienced before.

Sadness. Disappointment. Longing.

"Hilda-neesama!" A voice of a girl called out to her. She turned around to see who's calling her. It was Lamia. "Hilda-neesama, wait!"

"It's strange that you didn't stay with Creepichi." Hilda smirked. Lamia blushed wildly then denied hardly, "What are you saying Hilda-neesama! Of course, I'll go with you."

"Lamia…" Hilda started, "you're the next person that treated me as a family after Iris-sama..."

"I won't try to forget you…ever." Lamia said with tears welling up on her eyes.

The wind blew and touched their faces. Because of it, Lamia's tears started to fall slowly from her eyes.

"So please, join this last game, for Master Beelze. Do this for him and let him know that until the end, you're there to care for him." Lamia cried and wiped her continuously flowing tears withher lab coat.

"But nothing will change…" Hilda replied with her stoic face but softer than usual.

"Join *huff* the *huff* f*cking game…*huff*" Oga said catching his breath. He actually followed them to explain some things but ending up to a more tangled situation. "I don't f*cking know what you two are talking about but *huff* Beel wants to see you play too Hilda. Isn't it right Beel?"

"AIH! DABuh!" Beel agreed with his father.

Hilda gave a cold and evil smirk to him then said, "It looks like its Master's request but I won't go back to them and tell them I take back my words. Why don't you run back and go tell them?"

"HAHA! Of course I won't run now. I'll use Alain Delon." Oga announced feeling witty for his decision. Alain Delon suddenly popped out from nowhere in front of Oga. Alain Delon bowed then splitted into half.

"Iris and Lamia isn't your only family right now… Remember that." Oga said under his breath then entered Alain Delon.

"You really are an idiot and scatter-brained Oga Tatsumi."

* * *

_Oga Tatsumi had a mixed reaction from his classmates after Alain Delon delivered him back to the court. Most cheered for him, Hanazawa cheered for him while Kunieda and the rest of the Red Tails hissed at him and Furuichi sneered at him. It was their reaction until he explained everything (of course, he still didn't tell anyone about the kiss)._

_In the end, they cheered for the return of Hilda._

* * *

Finally, the day of the match came. All students are present in the tennis court (Actually it was the first event for the Sports festival so the Ishiyama student are not required to come for a week.

Some students are there to cheer for their representative, some to cheer for their crushes or the senpais they admire, some are there to see St. Ishiyama crush Ishiyama for revenge, some are just curious who are their star player.

Few minutes later, the St. Ishiyama representatives entered the court. They were wearing their black and white tennis attire. St. Ishiyama's students cheered from the bottom of their lungs, especially from fan girls, as they enter but boos from Ishiyama. Their team consisted of the 6 knights, hot-looking twin sisters, a cool boy with sharp eyes, a girl with eye glasses, a clumsy auburn-haired girl and a sleepy girl with blue eyes. They went to their designated bench afterwards.

Then, Ishiyama representatives entered. Full with dignity and pride, the Ishiyama students cheered for them. On the other hand, not all St. Ishiyama booed instead, some cheered for them (some were Hilda's fans). Furuichi waved his hand to their fans but the crowd suddenly fell silent then whispered to each other.

'I wonder what rumors about me spread around this school…' Furuichi put down his hands then smiled sheepishly.

They sat on the opposite side of the court, facing their opponents. Furuichi almost drool when he noticed the hot twins that made the twins shiver from the other side.

The referee called for the first player of the first match of Singles Men. Shimokawa will be going against the cool boy.

"Are you even a high schooler kid? HAHAHA. You're quite small don't you think?" Shimokawa grinned and taunted him. "Mada mada dane." The boy gave a cool and calm reply that annoyed Shimokawa.

"Kyoma-sama! Do your best! Sweep his face with shame!" his fan girls cheered for him making Shimokawa more pissed with him.

The match only lasted for about 10 minutes. The boy played like a professional but less than Hilda. Kyoma pulled unknown tricks which made Shimokawa lose.

"That boy is really amazing!" Hanazawa gaped at the boy who is drinking his energy drink.

The next player for the Singles Men is Natsume. His opponent is Sakaki of the 6 knights.

"Let's have a fair fight!" Natsume greeted him enthusiastically. "You're not moe enough." Sakaki replied.

They both gave their best. It was a close fight though in the end Natsume won. "How exactly strong is he?" Furuichi said.

The last match was between Furuichi and Go (the radio dude of six knights).

"Don't worry guys; I'll beat this weirdo to pulp." Furuichi bragged before he face Go. He swayed his racket then gave an assuring smile to the girls.

'I don't know why but that gave me goose bump.' The girls thought this incredibly at the same time.

Even Hilda who was sitting calmly beside Oga and Beel felt really uncomfortable with him. "I think I'm going to go practice first." She told Oga and Aoi, and then called out Toujou. Furuichi saw her left that made him act like someone who was saying 'Wait!'

Hilda and Toujou went to practice at an old tennis court at the back of the gymnasium (it was where they held the volleyball competition).

"Hey, you're really good at this you know." Toujou shot the ball back to Hilda. "How'd you learn all of this?"

"It is a must to learn everything, for me to serve the Master well." Hilda replied then shot the ball back.

"You must really love your son that you went through all that." Toujou replied but he missed the ball this time. "This is the first time I was able to talk to you. You're not bad."

Hilda smirked, "Well, you're not bad for a lackey either."

"Hu-what?" Toujou picked up the ball he missed. He was not able to hear the lackey part.

"I'll go get some drinks. Rest first. Our match will be in no time." Hilda left to go to a vending machine.

Hilda reached the place where the vending machines are suited. Surprisingly, Izuma is there drinking orange juice. She ignored him and took a look at the juices available. So Izuma started the conversation.

"So you're their star player?" Izuma asked. "I just wish to face you someday, too bad Oga and Kunieda is my opponent."

Unfortunately, Hilda continued to ignore him. She pressed a spicy soup and an Alligatorade. The drinks fell down and she picked it up and yeah, still ignoring Izuma then trailed back to the old court.

Izuma shrugged his shoulders "You really are a snob, huh. So let's change the topic. Let see, um, if I am right, you're going to die right?"

Hilda stopped her tracks. She looked at him with bitter eye before she continued to walk.

Not knowing that Kunieda accidentally saw this. 'Hi-Hilda-san is going to die?' she told herself with confusion.

Furuichi was easily defeated by Go. He can't believe that he was defeated by a radio freak. He came back to their bench with mouth wide open. Concurrently, Hilda and Toujou returned.

"Hilda-san! They cheated on me!" Furuichi tried to run towards Hilda but was stopped by Oga with his hand on his head. "You told us that you'll beat him to pulp, isn't that right Creepichi?" Oga grinned evilly.

"It's your fault that you lost. I told you once that don't be a douche bag when playing." Hilda reminded him with a calm tone.

They were given 10 minutes to get ready for the Singles women. Yuka, Chiaki and Nene are the players. Chiaki was the first one to play; she will go against the girl with eye glasses known by the name Tsubaki. Another fair fight happened between them. Chiaki always make a great come back even Tsubaki always has an advantage. Luckily, in the end, Ishiyama got the point.

Next were Yuka and the sleepy girl whose name is Blue. Blue is a very cunning player which gave Yuka a hard time playing. She always has tricks hidden in her sleeves. She almost won but she was defeated by default when she suddenly fell asleep while playing. Yuka won with a shocked face.

The last Singles women match was between Nene and the clumsy girl. St. Ishiyama calls her Meiko. When Meiko entered the court she was tripped making Ishiyama burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA, we will definitely win this match!" Ishiyama cheered.

St. Ishiyama hissed with annoyance. Izuma on the other hand gave the Ishiyama players a don't-be-so-sure look.

The match started with Nene having the advantage on the first half because Meiko sometimes miss the ball then trip or she can't serve the ball properly but instead the ball always fall on her head. (Some men actually find it cute). Though, when the second half started, the match results turned around. Nene was not able to hit back any of her servings. Meiko played with a big difference like she wasn't the one playing the other half. She never missed any of Nene's attack resulting Nene to lose.

"She's actually a professional player though clumsy that's why opponents underestimated her." Shizuka smirked. "Even I can't win against her."

The Singles Women tennis match, the next category is Doubles Men. Himekawa and Kanzaki got fired up before the start of their competition.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really disappointed with this chapter. I feel that it's not funny enough. Creative juices aren't available in my brain…I'm so sorry guys but I need separate this chapter into 2 chapters. I hope you'll keep supporting this fanfic. Yeah, I know it was quite OOC but I'm really REALLY trying not to. Oh, well… Keep the reviews. I know it's been months. This is my birthday treat to all of my fanfic readersXD (I'm 16 nowXD).

**Next chapter: Decisions…decisions.**


	7. Decisionsdecisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beelzebub. It belongs to Mr. Ryuuhei Tamura. The fanfic is the only thing that belongs to me.

**A/N:** I'm back! I am really sorry for not updating. Don't worry; I did not drop this yet. I was just busy because I was a graduating student, and now that I am officially a graduate in high school I could continue. Thank you for those who waited and kept on supporting. R&R!

"**Never Mess With Me"  
Chapter 7: Decisions…decisions**

* * *

It's Kanzaki and Himekawa's turn to show what they got. They're up against Alex and Miki.

"It's our turn now Himekawa, let's bring these knights for good!"Kanzaki said with pride and confidence.

The Ishiyama students made uproar and cheered. On the other side of the court, the St. Ishiyama students cheered for their own players. The tennis ground was really noisy.

"Trying to act cool in front of Hanazawa huh?" Himekawa said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

Kanzaki spat out blood from his mouth because of the sudden remark of his partner, with his face flushed as well. "I WAS NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS ANYONE YOU BAST*RD!"

"If you say so," Himekawa smirked at him then poured the water content of the bottle he is holding onto his head. From being a pompadour guy he transformed into a total bishie. "If you want to know how to impress someone, you should ask me. Don't you know?" He brushed his fingers through his hair then winked at the girls. All the girls except for Aoi and Hilda felt their heart skip a bit. Some even swoon. Oga, Furuichi and almost all the male population jaw dropped.

"He-he's good..." Furuichi gritted his teeth and knelt on the ground like someone admitting his defeat, "But an *ss for getting all of the girls' attention."

"Oi, oi! Himekawa! Aren't you too full of yourself?" Kanzaki asked and he's starting to get pissed of the sudden sexiness Himekawa showed.

Alex and Miki just couldn't believe what they are seeing. They have a dead-panned looks plastered on their faces.

"Hey Alex, is it really a must to fight them?"

Alex nodded without changing his expression.

"Himekawa-sama! Have a date with me!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Me too! Me too!" The girls started to raise their hands and wave to attract Himekawa's attention.

With a seductive pose, he said, "Sorry Madame, but you see I cannot have a date unless I win this game."

Every girl's heart fluttered except for Hilda and Aoi (again).Even Furuichi felt his heart raced and he felt heat rising up his cheeks without known reason as he watches Himekawa's drama.

"D*mn! What's this feeling?!" Furuichi told himself and clenched his fist that he put in front of his chest. "THIS IS SO WRONG!" Then he realized that Hilda, Beel and Oga were looking at him with disgusted looks. Then the three of them, shifted their gaze and thought, "Gay-ichi."

"I COULD READ YOUR MINDS DAMM*T!" Furuichi shouted back…telepathically.

"Young Master should never go talk to strangers, ok?" Hilda advised Beel with a smile.

"DAh!"

Furuichi felt that his world ended.

"The match will be starting," The referee started. "Position yourselves."

"Oh no, I think it will take too long before I could give you a date, my fair maidens. And it still depends whether we win or not." Himekawa went on.

"Himekawa!" Kanzaki still doesn't understand his partner's motives. "What in the world are you doing? Being f*cked up! Stop being dramatic already!"

"Hey, we will start the match so–" the referee was cut off by the protest of the girls. "HEY REFEREE! ANNOUNCE HIMEKAWA-SAMA AND HIS LOUSY PARTNER AS THE WINNER!"

"LOUSY?!" A vein popped out of Kanzaki's head. "Who the heck are you calling LOUSY?"

Alex as the new student council president tried to calm the St. Ishiyama's girl population. "Ladies, what are you saying? Don't you want us to win?"

"NO!" They growled at poor Alex.

"I'm outta here." Miki walked out uninterested then dragged the dumb-founded Alex out of the court. "I am excited to see Oga's match!"

"Ano… Ah…" The referee just doesn't know what to react, "So it seems that Himekawa-Kanzaki pair won?"

Everyone cheered and lifted Himekawa up in the air. They were so happy!

The End.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Furuichi and Kanzaki yelled simultaneously.

"Why are we celebrating already? Oga-Kunieda and Toujou-Hilda still have a match! Who put the 'The End already?!" Furuichi cried.

"And what was that Himekawa?!" Kanzaki pulled him from the crowd. "We didn't have the chance to fight!"

"I thought that tennis is really tiresome so I made a way to finish this without playing." Himekawa smirked then wrapped his shoulders around the girls. "See ya later!"

Himekawa left with almost all the female population. Only the Red Tails, the male population, Hilda, Lamia, Shizuka and Aoi was left behind. The tennis court became quiet.

"It seems that it's our turn now Kunieda." Oga stood and stretched himself.

Kunieda was caught off guard and was surprised of Oga's remark. "Y-yes."

"Heh, being too full of your self doesn't work on us Oga Tatsumi." Izuma proclaimed. "Let's do this Shizuka."

"I don't really think you're cool Izuma." Shizuka stood up and got her equipment. "Be sure that I won't just drag you around."

"Shizuka!" Izuma pouted.

Shizuka didn't listen to him instead called out to Toujou, "Wish me good luck, Tora!"

Toujou Hidetora nodded with an idiotic look.

"Aihiii,Dabudabu dahhh!" Beel told his father.

"So you want to just want to watch? Okay then." Oga replied then gave him to Hilda. "Stay with Hilda."

The two pairs stepped into the court.

"So any dramas or rant before we start?" The referee looked around but no one answered, "Any? Okay, we could start the match. Oga-Kunieda pair vs. Izuma-Nanami pair's match is about to start. Oga-Kunieda will serve. Match set, START.

"Oga, I will serve. Go in front." Kunieda Aoi ordered Oga. He nodded and did what he was told. Their opponent has Shizuka at front and Izuma at the back.

"Let's win this!"

The match between the players became intense. They are not on the same level when it comes to techniques because Izuma-Nanami pair has a lot to show, strong and fast ones too but luck is sometimes on Oga and Kunieda's side. Unfortunately, sometimes Oga's stupidity strikes again.

*Pant* *Pant* *Wheeze* "You're not bad yourself Oga but this time, it's going to be our victory." Izuma proclaimed as he clenches the tennis ball. They only have a one-point advantage and obtaining another one is a must to ensure their win.

"As…*pant**cough* if!" Oga retorted.

"DAH! DAh!" Beel got excited and jumped off from Hilda's arm. He started to swing his little arms and dance in a cute way like he's supporting his father.

Izuma threw the ball upwards. Oga noticed that it was a bit lower than usual and he was confident that either Kunieda or he could hit the ball back. Then Izuma hit the ball with a different angle than usual.

The ball suddenly changed its direction when Oga is about to hit it and went towards the innocently dancing Beel. Hilda took notice of the flying ball and immediately jumped in front of Beel and caught the ball with her bare hands. Unfortunately, she managed to twist her left ankle.

Everyone was shocked because of the accident even Izuma, who doesn't want to harm anyone. Oga was temporarily frozen for what happened. Beel started to sob because of shock too.

"Hilda-neesama! Are you okay?" Lamia panicked when she noticed the swelling foot of Hilda and her injured hand. "I'll go get some things!"

Lamia was about to go but was stopped immediately by Izuma, "I am sorry for what had happened, I will be responsible for this. I'll bring her to the clinic."

Hilda wanted to scold him and let him taste hell but suddenly Oga punched Izuma and sent him flying. Izuma was knocked out.

"That's for tricking me with that shot." He grinned evilly. Everyone sweat dropped. The he told Hilda in a serious manner, "Come on Hilda, I'll take you to the clinic. Come with me too Lamia."

"You don't need to take care of me dumb*ss! I could take care of myself." Hilda rejected his offer. She tried to stand up but failed. Beel was looking at her worriedly.

"IDIOT! You can't even stand and still, you're being stubborn." Oga snapped at her.

"I also have a game to play, gutter thrash!"

"No. You're not going to play anymore." Oga finally announced and lifted her up in a bridal style. "You're going to the clinic and that's final."

"IDIOT! *SSHOLE! B*TCH! PUT ME DOWN!" Hilda protested and tried to choke Oga. "STOP CHOKING ME STUPID B*TCH!" Beel was clinging on his father's back.

"What's with the sexual tension?" Shizuka commented to the arguing couple then turned to Kunieda. "It turns out that we won, huh?"

"Seems like it." Kunieda felt a stab in her heart and it was not just about their defeat. She turned away and slowly walked out.

"Ehh? Is the tournament finished already?" Furuichi cried. "Does this mean we lost?!"

"Hilda-neesama is injured and cannot play." Lamia answered. "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?"

"Hey, and I thought Oga wants you to follow him!" Furuichi reminded her.

"I don't want to get involve when those two are bickering. I'll just follow when I feel that they have calmed down already." Lamia emitted.

"Oi, Furuichi! Stop bullying Lamia-tan." Hanazawa defended the little doctor.

"Yeah" Chiaki mumbled.

"But I am not!" Furuichi tried to protest but his efforts were futile.

"Too bad, I can't watch Tora play." Shizuka pouted to Toujou. Toujou shrugged his shoulders.

This game turned out that St. Ishiyama is the winner. The Azusa and Kazuya were actually the one who will go against Hilda and Toujou. They just felt relieved somehow.

After the announcement of winners, the audience and players left.

Well, except for Izuma who was left knocked out on the ground?

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, finished this chapter. I am really sorry for those who wait. I had a tremendous author's block. I hope I could update chapter 8 soon! Hope you enjoyed!

**Next Chapter: Finally! A normal day!**


End file.
